


代價

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, 《Dead End 的冒險》衍生文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 劇場版《Dead End 的冒險》衍生文。香吉士踢醒了作惡夢的索隆，卻被他的失態勾起了好奇心......
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	代價

煩躁指數上升中。

對習於工作到三更半夜才就寢的我來說，那些渾帳傢伙們此起彼落的鼾聲對入眠早已不構成任何妨礙。

可是，今晚不同。

荒腔走板卻堪稱和諧的三重奏裡夾雜的東西，突兀得令人無法忽視其存在。

那是……像被人扼住喉嚨，拼命掙扎的喘息聲；還有三不五時彷彿從暗無天日深淵傳來的，低沉而充滿苦痛的呻吟。

即使用枕頭捂住雙耳，也阻擋不了那魔音穿腦般的威力。

我的心情就像瓦斯爐上沸騰的滾水，準備在到達臨界點的那一刻，一湧而上將那個該死的噪音來源燙得皮開肉綻。

「……嗚……」

……我受夠了，到此為止！！

抬起腿，狠狠給了那傢伙一記『後腰肉』。

微弱的金屬碰撞聲清脆地響起，隨之而來的是肉體撞上木質天花板又跌回吊床的沉重聲響。

我睨視著那個好不容易安靜下來的罪魁禍首。

「吵死了～！鬼叫個不停，要別人怎麼睡啊？！死綠藻！！」

「……」

綠藻沒有回應我的挑釁，只是抬手靠在額上，自顧自地調整著呼吸。

「……？」

這傢伙……好像哪裡不太對勁？

管它的，本大爺還得早起弄早餐，才沒那種閒功夫把寶貴的睡眠時間浪費在這上面呢！

正當我翻身調好姿勢再度準備入睡時，皮靴踏上地板的聲音響起，才剛闔上的眼皮又不爭氣地睜開了。

「這回又是怎樣？！」

我皺起眉頭瞪向他，然而那景象卻……證實了我的疑惑。

冷汗涔涔的蒼白臉孔，微微顫抖的身軀……

是什麼，讓他露出這副無法掩飾的驚惶表情？

「喂……你……」

忍不住脫口而出的同時，他舉步，身子卻突然失去力氣似的往前傾倒。

「！」

反射性地坐起身子想去扶他，但在我的手碰到之前，他已經迅速地取回了平衡。

站穩腳步，深深吸了口氣，

他伸手抹去臉上的汗水，表情也像一併被抹去似的回復成了平時的漠然，幾乎要讓我以為剛才那瞬間他的動搖只是自己的錯覺。

就這樣，他頭也不回地邁出步伐，攀著梯子離開了船艙。

……那傢伙是吃錯藥啦？！大半夜的搞什麼……

「肉～～～！」

嗚哇！

我嚇得差點叫出聲來。

死橡膠！什麼時候不挑，偏挑這時候說夢話，害老子的性命一下子短了三年，罰你明天不准吃飯！（筋）

看著渾然不知自己大禍臨頭還睡得滿臉幸福邊流口水邊傻笑的白痴船長，

我的腦中突然浮現一個完全不搭調的畫面……

閃電、雷聲、暴風雨。

翻滾的漆黑海面，直撲而來的龍捲風。

畫有大大 X 字海軍標誌的蒸汽船殘骸和相形之下渺小到不行的破爛草帽……

難道……？

毫無根據地，我想我摸到了那張被隱藏的底牌。

*****

「呼……」

徐徐噴出一口菸，我將隨手拎上來的毛毯丟向躺在甲板上休息的綠藻。

「？！」

「毛毯。」

「廢話！」

「不想凍死就給我乖乖披好。」

「……」

他嫌惡地瞄了毛毯一眼，然而終究沒有伸手推開。

不錯的開始。

我勾起嘴角，在滿臉彆扭的綠頭劍士身旁坐了下來。

「幹嘛？」

「陪我聊天。」

「啊？」

「誰叫你要吵我睡覺。」

「我又不是故意的！」

「我管你是不是故意。」

「你這個……不可理喻的傢伙！（怒）」

「隨你怎麼說。」

「可惡……」

他賭氣地轉過身去。

我微笑。

「吶，作惡夢嗎？」

毛毯下的肩膀微微跳了一下，沒有回答。

「是關於魯夫吧？Dead End 那時候……」

他轉頭斜眼瞄著我。

「……我說夢話了？」

……不打自招。

「那倒沒有，」我伸出食指彈落菸上長長一截的灰。「我猜的。」

「……無聊。」

彼此彼此啦！

我盯著那顆又轉回去的圓圓綠色後腦勺沒好氣地想著。

早知道就不該憑著一時衝動跟上來找他說話，這下又拉不下臉拍拍屁股回去，我真是……唉……

微微苦笑著，我硬著頭皮開口。

「喂，你想過沒有，如果魯夫那時死掉了該怎麼辦？」

他的身軀瞬間繃緊。

我決定無視他的反應繼續說下去。

「雖說叫大家丟下魯夫先去避難的人是我，但最初阻止我插手戰鬥的人可是你呀！要是那傢伙真有個三長兩短，我們兩個是無法撇清關係的吧？」

我們是……『共犯』。

這種說法或許有些卑鄙，但『該負責的不是只有自己』，這想法所能帶來的寬慰安心感依舊是無可否認的。

「怎麼樣？如果事情真的發展到那一步……」

「想那麼多幹嘛？反正他又沒死。」

「所以我說『如果』啊！」

「……」

我仰頭望著滿天繁星，忍不住嘆口氣。

「我……想不出來。正確地說，我的腦袋拒絕思考這個問題。可是，同樣的狀況難保不會有第二次，不早點作好心理準備的話……幸運女神可是很善變的。」

「……」

他翻身仰躺在甲板上，雙手枕在腦後，閉上眼睛。

「我……相信他。」

「？」

「既然那是他的選擇，不管情況多危急，我都不會插手。」

「要是他死了呢？」

「那……等我到了那個世界，我會去把他揪出來好好痛扁一頓。」

啊？

跟想像中差了十萬八千里的回答，讓我開始懷疑自己的耳朵。

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

「喂喂，難道你沒有一點贖罪意識什麼的嗎？」

「為什麼要有？」

他睜眼斜睨著我。

「啊？」

「他不也說過了嗎？『人本來就會死』。」

「可是……其他人……」

「我沒有義務對別人一廂情願的想法負責。」

是沒錯啦……可是……總覺得……

我眨了眨被風吹得有些乾澀的雙眼。

「真無情……」

「要你管！」

「話說得這麼絕，當初在山洞裡一邊偷瞄遠方一邊擔心得臉色發白的傢伙不知道是誰哦？」

「囉唆！」

我輕笑。

「你不是相信他嗎？那又何必擔心？」

「相信跟擔心是兩回事，我可不是像魯夫那種一旦相信就完全放手隨他去的人啊！」

「那……還算是『相信』嗎？」

  
菸燒盡了。

用指尖輕輕一彈，菸蒂就像斷線風箏一般飛了出去，消失在視線中。

生命的消逝也是如此輕易吧？儘管人們不願承認……

「到底，要做到何種程度才算是『相信』呢？明知他有危險，卻因為一句話就眼睜睜看他去送死，這就叫『相信』？」

新點燃的菸有股說不出的苦味，讓我的嘴失去了控制。

「在我看來，你那種想法根本就是為自己脫罪的藉口！什麼『相信』，說得真好聽，實際上是想說『是你要單打獨鬥的啊！死了也別怨我』吧？」

他睜大眼睛看著我，胸中燃燒著的不知道什麼東西卻逼著我將所有念頭傾洩而出。

「換作是我，我才不理什麼相不相信的咧！管他會不會生氣，只要我看不下去了，我就會衝進去幫他。

畢竟命保住了才能談其他的東西，不是嗎？他有他的堅持，我也有我的自由啊！」

「那麼，當初你為何接受我的阻止？」

綠藻沉下來的聲線像一盆當頭冷水，胸中的燥熱感熄滅了。

「那是……那是因為我知道他會贏啊！只要有了小麥粉……」

「不對吧！就算打贏了那個會融化的傢伙，後來的龍捲風怎麼說？」

「當時情況緊急，不先逃會全軍覆沒呀！」

「那時你有一絲一毫『魯夫可能會死』的懷疑嗎？」

「……沒有。」

我心不甘情不願地低聲回答。

「這不就對了？你『相信』他的能力，『相信』他能平安活著度過這次危機，所以才要大家先走……這樣難道還不夠？」

「可是……比起『相信』，我覺得那還比較像是……下意識地逃避現實……」

「說不定，那樣反而比較好。」

他的唇邊浮現一抹苦笑。

「什麼意思？」

我皺起眉頭。

「你這種逃避現實的『相信』也好，魯夫那種從不考慮後果的『相信』也罷，至少你們的心裡……沒有負擔。」

他的目光飄向夜空。

「可是我不一樣，我作過最壞的打算。」

「！！」

我的心情下跌至冰點。

「你是說……」

「對，我明知丟下他不管的話，他很可能會有性命之憂，卻還是決定這麼做。」

沒來由地，怒火中燒。

「這算哪門子『相信』？！根本是確信犯嘛！」

「的確如此。」

原以為他會吼回來的，乾脆地承認反倒令我嚇了一跳。

他聳聳肩。

「不然呢？就算這次幫了他，下次、下下次呢？海賊的一生註定要與死神為伍，難道我能夠每天二十四小時寸步不離地跟在他身邊保護他嗎？」

「……」

「我不想整天提心吊膽地守著他，更不想承受在無意中使夥伴死去的恐懼和愧疚懊悔……

所以，當他選擇獨自面對時，我所能作的就是『相信』他，無論如何都要說服自己『相信』他，就算是要眼睜睜看他死在我面前！」

我愣愣地看著他那眉頭深鎖然而卻無比堅決的神情，啞口無言。

「『確信犯』……沒錯，如果有天魯夫因此而死，那麼明知結果卻還堅持『相信』而撒手不管的我，再怎樣都無法推卸責任。

可是有一點你得搞清楚，我要以一生來背負的，不是『害死夥伴的罪』，而是為我『選擇相信』付出代價！這就是我的覺悟，你聽懂沒？」

我重重呼出一口菸，像是想把胸中的鬱結一掃而空似的。

「……這下，我總算了解你剛才說『沒有負擔的相信比較好』的意思了。」

他揚起嘴角瞄了我一眼。

「可是啊……」

「？」

我露出慣有的『挖苦人式微笑』。

「『為選擇相信付出代價』，這跟『為害死夥伴而贖罪』根本沒差嘛！虧你還說得那麼理直氣壯，什麼『人本來就會死』……

哈！橫豎都是要負責，為什麼理由負責又有何關係呢？」

綠藻頭上冒出青筋。

「當然有關係啊！你這個笨蛋！枉我跟你解釋了這麼久。聽好啊，所謂……」

「啊～囉唆死啦！」

我擺擺手站起身來打斷他的話。

「你敢說我『囉唆』？！」

「明知有陷阱還照樣往下跳的超級大笨蛋沒資格罵我笨！」

「你說什麼？！也不想想是誰先開始這種無聊的白痴話題的？！（怒）」

「追根究柢還不是要怪你打擾本大爺的睡眠。」

「你‧這‧傢‧伙～～～！！（狂怒）」

「算啦！說到底我還得感謝你呢。」

我步向甲板另一端，掀開通往房間的艙門。

「啊？！（餘怒未消）」

「原來某人的罪孽比我還深重嘛！這下我可以安心睡個好覺了。」

「臭廚子……我總有一天宰了你……（抖）」

「有本事就試試啊！看我不把你大卸八塊拿來做成生菜沙拉！死綠藻！」

「＃﹪＆＊※○◎……」

將兀自咆哮不已的噪音來源關在艙門外，我心滿意足地窩回自己的吊床上。

『用一生來背負』是嗎……果然很像自虐狂的你會說的話呢。

只是……若能使這份覺悟的重量稍微減輕些……我倒是不介意挑起擔子另一頭的。

誰叫我們是『共犯』呢？

《全 文 完》

**Author's Note:**

> 又寫出奇怪的東西了……（汗）  
> 觸發點當然是劇場版《Dead End 的冒險》中索隆邊冒汗邊說的那句「相信我們的船長吧！」嘍。  
> （不過，這篇文的草稿完成後看到電視在播阿拉巴斯坦篇，才想起原來那時也有前例可循……）
> 
> 如果有一天，魯夫因為自己的信任而死，索隆會怎樣？  
> 這篇文就是基於這個想法而生的。  
> 只是，如果真的寫成魯夫死去，索隆就太可憐了……  
> 所以秉持著個人對某藻的一片愛護之意（噁……），採用了假設性的寫法，結果演變成如此混亂的場面……（泣）
> 
> 言歸正傳，索隆究竟會怎樣呢？  
> 幹掉對手為魯夫報仇？索隆也說過不喜歡用這個作為打鬥的動機……  
> 那麼就是因為看不順眼而幹掉對手囉？（反正都是要幹掉對手，用什麼理由還不是一樣？by 阿香）  
> 幹掉對手之後就沒事了嗎？一般而言似乎是如此，可是我認為『罪』並沒有因此而消除……  
> （其實也是為了繼續胡扯下去……）
> 
> 自裁謝罪？我不認為索隆在打敗鷹眼成為世界第一前會如此輕易放棄生命。  
> 當然，完成誓言之後自殺……是有可能，以他那死腦筋的個性……（不要啊～～～～～ >< ← 內心的吶喊）
> 
> 自殘？有意義嗎？  
> 索隆和魯夫應該都明白這麼做根本什麼也無法改變，只是讓自己心裡好過些而已吧……  
> 雖然我覺得剛得知這消息的索隆很可能會去撞牆撞得頭破血流……  
> （為什麼寫起來竟然覺得有點好笑？明明是這麼悲傷的說……）
> 
> 離開草帽海賊團，自我放逐？還是逃避呀……這種做法……
> 
> 為了完成魯夫的遺志，跟夥伴們繼續航海，直到將海賊王頭銜獻給魯夫？  
> 嗯……少了魯夫，草帽海賊團還會存在嗎？不會各奔東西嗎？  
> 我覺得索隆對『草帽海賊團』並不執著，如果有人想走應該是不會極力挽留的吧……
> 
> 當然，因為魯夫的死反而讓大家團結一致，這也有可能，只是會產生後續若干協調上的問題……  
> （這個時候就想到，要是換成索隆死去，魯夫毫無疑問會率領夥伴們繼續航海下去……  
> 怎麼差這麼多？就因為我所愛的某藻不是第一男主角？！← 狂）
> 
> 再來是最離譜，也是最兒童不宜的假設……
> 
> 假扮成魯夫，成為海賊王之後再回歸原始身分朝自己的目標邁進？  
> 頭髮不是問題，頰上的刀疤也不是問題，連夥伴服不服他都不是最大的問題，  
> 重點是那個橡膠能力啊～～～那個要怎麼辦？
> 
> 這就是兒童不宜最重要的原因。
> 
> 因為……我的假設是……既然艾涅爾連心跳停止後都可以用電擊能力按摩自己的心臟，  
> 換言之，即使能力者死亡，能力還是會存在於屍體中，  
> 也就是說能力者的身體不論死活都等於是變形的惡魔果實囉？  
> 這樣的話，索隆要取得魯夫的能力，方法就是……吃了他的屍體？！  
> 天啊～～～～～（絕叫中）
> 
> 於是結論出爐：什麼都不做。
> 
> 因為和一了百了的死亡相比，當然是背負著罪孽活著比較痛苦，也更能達到『付出代價』的目的。  
> （這樣還敢說是基於對索隆的一片愛護之意？！哪有啊？！← 爆）
> 
> 由以上可以看出，作者的思考有多麼的複雜……  
> 由以上可以看出，作者的妄想有多麼的嚴重……  
> 由以上可以看出，這篇文之所以混亂不是沒有原因的……  
> 由以上可以看出，少年漫畫的主角不滅定律真是好啊！（自毆飛天）
> 
> 我盡力了……（倒）
> 
> 老話一句，感謝各位看完這篇雜七雜八又拖了很久差點難產的文，以及充滿個人偏執妄想的無聊感言。  
> 太過深奧難懂或思緒轉折連接不順之處，請一笑置之吧！
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
